Just So You Know
by estelio veleth
Summary: It was getting harder and harder to pretend that he didn’t care. Harder and harder to make it look like he was happy just as friends when in truth, he wanted to be more. Songfic to Jesse McCartney's song Just So You Know. Rypay. RxS.


Just So You Know

* * *

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away _

* * *

"You ready to go?" 

She lifted her head to meet blue eyes.

"Yeah, just a second, I have to get something from my locker. I'll be right back"

"No…I'll come with you" She gave him a curious look then shrugged.

He leaned on the locker beside hers as he waited. He watched as she bit her lip thinking about what she needed to get. A tingle went up his spine when she leaned forward and a curtain of shining, golden hair fell over her shoulder to cover her face.

_

* * *

_

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

* * *

Once she finished packing all her homework in to her bag, she began to hoist the heavy bag on her shoulder. But before she could lift it a hand came out to stop her.

"I can do that," he said, taking the bag from her and resting the strap on his own shoulders, feeling the heavy weight drag on his shoulder.

"Thanks," she said, flashing him a bright smile.

He froze when he saw her smile and another shudder passed through his body. As quickly as it came it was gone and he tore his blue eyes away from her warm chocolate eyes.

_

* * *

_

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

* * *

When they reached her pink convertible, he got into the passenger seat and they drove to the short distance to his house. They always hung out together after school, ever since they started kindergarten together. They'd always been together, until lately. Things had changed, they'd grown up. It was unusual for a girl and a guy to hang out when they weren't going out, obviously, Sharpay had yet to realize this. He'd noticed it though. He'd noticed the way his heart clenched every time she smiled at him. He'd noticed how the sound of her laugh brought a smile to her face._

* * *

_

Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

* * *

"Well I've got to go home and get ready for tonight." 

"Are you going out tonight?"

"Yeah, Zeke is coming over at eight to pick me up. We're going to meet Gabriella and Troy at the movie theatre, do you want to come?"

He didn't answer, just shook his head. He didn't want to, no, he couldn't answer. If he did he might not be able to control himself and things that were supposed to remain hidden might come out.

_

* * *

_

It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

* * *

It took him a couple seconds to regain his voice. 

"Nah, I got a lot of homework. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure, seven forty-five as usual?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

She gave him a hug and got in her car.

He watched as she pulled away out of his drive way.

_

* * *

_

Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control of me  
And I can't help it

* * *

It was getting harder and harder to pretend that he didn't care. Harder and harder to make it look like he was happy just as friends when in truth, he wanted to be more. He had a feeling that she only saw him as a friend. Why ruin sixteen years of friendship by saying something stupid? No, he was willing to keep his feelings hidden if it meant that he continue to stay by her side._

* * *

_

I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

* * *

Ryan groaned as his phone suddenly began to play the tune to "Seasons of Love". He took a glance at his clock. _'Four o'clock in the morning. Who would call at this unearthly hour?"_

"Ryan?" asked a small voice

"Hey."

"It's Sharpay. Could I come over? I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked, suddenly awake

"I broke up with Zeke."

_

* * *

_

_This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Lookin' back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here... been waitin' here_

_

* * *

_

She knocked on the door to his balcony and he opened it clad in a simple pair of jeans that he'd thrown on after their call. His hair was pointing in all directions. It was obvious she had woken him up. She relished in one of the rare moments in which she could see him without all of his fancy clothes on. A moment where it was just the two of them.

* * *

_Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

* * *

"Hey! You okay?" 

"Um…I'm okay. Not terrible, but I've been better."

"You wanna talk about what happened?" he asked as they both sat down on the edge of his bed

She took a deep breath. After this there would be no going back.

"I told him that I couldn't go out with him anymore because I'm in love with someone else."

Ryan's heart clenched as he listened to her. Another guy? Could he deal with another guy?

"Really?"

"Yes."

He was silent.

"Well," she said, giving him a pointed look, "Aren't you going to ask me who it is?"

Sighing because he knew he had no choice, he asked, "Who?"

* * *

_Just so you know  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
before I go  
Just so you know_

_

* * *

_

"You."

And she mustered all the courage she had left and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before getting up to leave.

She was halfway out the door when a hand stopped her and she was pulled into a set of warm arms. Her coffee-coloured eyes met his intense blue ones for a brief moment before their lips crashed in a passionate kiss. He'd been waiting for this for a long time and all the pent up emotion was flowing out of him in to their connecting mouths. It seemed like eternity before they finally broke apart and he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Just so you know. I love you, too."

* * *

_Just so you know  
Just so you know_

* * *

So yeah, a little bit really cheezy but I was in a cheezy mood. My first HSM fic.  
Please review. Feedback is muchly appreciated. 

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or the song "Just So You Know"


End file.
